A Certain Alternate Universe
by necropyromancer
Summary: In a city where science and magic coexist, two teens battle a foe they know nothing about. Or they would if they could get along for once. An AU adventure featuring angry albino nerds, tsundere demigods, and a certain unfortunate young man who just wishes he could lead a normal life.


Author's Note: So this is my first story ever and something I've been waiting to do for a while now. This is a complete AU rewrite of the Toaru Majutsu no Index universe, so characters will be OOC and the story will be vastly different. The universe this takes place in also contains AU versions of characters from other fandoms, but they will only be minor characters, or only mentioned by name, if at all, thus why this is not in the crossover section. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions/comments/concerns please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RailDex characters, these are merely alternate interpretations of them. Any OCs however, belong to me.

**Kizuna**

It was four in the afternoon and I was f*ing bored out of my skull. In movies, high school was a sacred ground where boys became men and wild fraternization parties occurred and something to do with classes. But now that I was here, lying on my bed, in my new dorm room, in my new school that was not actually a different school, but merely a different branch of the same old Nagatenjoki that I had always attended, my high expectations were quickly fading. And did I mention my roommate had yet to show up? So far my wonderful highschool life was failing to live up to anything but being a school that one goes to starting at the oh so wonderful age of 14, which I happened to be at this moment in late August. It also happened to be one of the hottest days yet this summer, as if the weather decided to go crazy as soon as fall loomed on the calendar's horizon. Not that the heat bothered me. The open window and lazily rotating ceiling fan weren't doing anything to help the stifling atmosphere, so I had set up a little air current around my bed that was creating a rather pleasant breeze. Maybe I could try charging my roommate 1000 yen a pop to keep the breeze going, or in the winter to keep the room warm. If he ever decided to show up that is.

I rolled over onto my stomach and pulled out my phone, scanning through my contact list to see who was online. Nada. No luck there, in my brother's case, probably off having the highschool experience of his life on the first day, in my sort-of-girlfriend's case, probably accidentally fried her phone again, or I had been blocked by her psycho roommate/best friend. It wasn't that Kuroko wasn't _nice, _she just liked to ignore the relationship between Her Holiness Maria-sama and That Albino Otaku Swine, namely me. It wasn't my fault that I was male and happened to be close to Maria, Kuroko acted that way to every guy who so much as befriended her roommate.

I decided to risk peeking outside the door to see if anyone out there looked like they could remotely resemble my roommate, but was merely greeted with the sight of a few other students milling about in the hallway, most of them fanning themselves and a few attempting half-hearted conversation. Damn heatwave was making life miserable for everyone. Just as I was about to turn back to my room, I heard a loud crash, followed by a string of barely-audible curses from the far end of the hallway. I slowly turned my head to face whoever was the source of the ruckus, praying to whatever gods were listening that this noisy person wasn't the certain someone I had been waiting for.

**Touma**

Under the weight of my four duffel bags and two backpacks I could barely lift my head to see where I was going, let alone attempt to steer myself forward in any semblance of order. It was just my luck that the weather had decided to go absolutely crazy just I was transferring schools. A bead of sweat ran down my forehead and into my left eye, temporarily blinding me and sending me careening, yet again into the wall. "Damn it!" I muttered, as I attempted to right myself despite gravity's determination to make me topple. "Room 344, 344. I just have to get to 344. There!" I only managed to catch a glimpse of the sign before I somehow tripped over my own feet and fell headlong into the person standing in the doorway. Or, I would have fallen headlong into them if only they hadn't stepped out the way in the last second, sending me crashing to the carpet with a skid that would likely leave some serious rugburn on my face. Perfect. Just in time for class photos.

I shed all of the extra weight I was carrying then twisted myself onto my back, then into a sitting position, not caring about the mess I had made on the floor. The person I had nearly taken down with me was now sitting cross legged on the bed on the left side of the room, staring at me with barely concealed contempt. I pulled my bruised body up onto the room's other bed and took a moment to take in my roommates appearance.

Well, he certainly wasn't normal. (Though he certainly wasn't the weirdest person I've come across in my mere fourteen and a half years.) It wasn't the white hair and red eyes burning with disgust, no, hair and eye color are completely irrelevant in this world as anyone with even a drop of magic in them can end up with green hair and pink eyes and really confused parents. Mana just likes to screw with genetics that way. It wasn't the fact that he was dressed like a homeless hipster in a too-large black wool brimmed cap, scuffed up headphones around his neck and thick-framed glasses that looked about ready to fall from his face. No, the thing about him that wasn't normal was the ever so faint, but ever present tickle of power emanating from him that I could feel even with my right hand firmly bound and gloved. This guy was _powerful_, like top of the class, highest tier powerful. And he was an esper, which in hindsight meant that his hair and eyes were probably either the result an unfortunate medical condition he had been born with, or the result of his terrifying powers. Esper abilities and magic don't mix, they never have and they never will. Taking in all of these observations, my mind leapt to a somewhat frightening conclusion. I knew or had at least heard of all of the strongest espers in the city, and the only ones I knew of that matched this guy's description were the Mori twins. The strongest espers in Academy City. Numero uno. Tied for first. Twins of Terror. Vector manipulators who were basically invincible. Just my luck I was going to be sharing a room with one.


End file.
